Transformers Prime: Jack, New and Improved
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if Jack was harmed critically when he and Raf chased Miko when she went after bulkhead to save Fowler from the Decepticons? Now he has a new body that he can use to help the Autobot's and not be a burden to them, protect Miko and Raf when the situations call for it. Watch out Decepticon's, Jack's new and improved body and he's not going to let you hurt his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a trailer of the story, so I can see what all you readers think of it and if I should make a story of this, also it is where Jack and Raf go after Miko when she runs after bulkhead at the beginning of the series, where Jack gets hurt and his body starts shutting down on him unless he gets a new body, which ratchet builds and upgrades it over time when he has them, but Jack will be put in the hospital for the surgery to happen.**

 **Chapter 1 preview**

"Get him over here now!"  
"Hurry it up, we have only 3 minutes to hook him up before we lose him!"  
"Get that body set up While we do this!"  
Voices. That's all Jack heard as he was wheeled into an operating room with doctors and nurses swarming the room, his mother being the head nurse of the operation that's about to happen to him. He tried to remember what happened to get him here.

He remembered getting Raf and Miko out of harm's way when trying to rescue agent fowler from the Decepticons but was hit by an energon blast, after getting fowler and returning to base as quickly as possible. Arcee, the second in command, bridged Optimus and Ratchet back as soon as possible.

Soon after that jack was brought to the hospital for a special surgery that would cost a fortune or two, but the government was paying for the surgery so they could help the boy since it was partially their fault for what happened to the boy and to test out the new body that the Autobot Ratchet has built.

Jack was ready for the operation, as the breathing mask was put on him he looked over to his left to see a body that was made of grey, black and silver metal with some white accents on it.

His view was blocked when his mother stepped up and assured him that everything was going to be okay, Jack nodded lightly before succumbing to grasp of darkness.

UNKNOWN TIME LATER

Jacks eyes feel heavy when he opens his eyes all he see's is darkness.

"where am I?" he thought to himself, he tried to move his body, but it wouldn't move.

"what in the world?" Jack thought, he tried to move again, only to be met with the same results.

His vision was suddenly filled with light, after a few seconds it began to clear and he could see he was in a hospital room with machines all around him.

He tried to move his body but couldn't, he tried to move his head around a little to see if he can move it, he found out that he could.

He looked down at his body to see it covered by a blanket. he looked around the room to see his mother sitting in a chair to his left with her head on the bed.

He was about to wake her up when the door opened and a doctor and a nurse came in and they looked at jack with surprise.

"Well good to see your awake, jack." the doctor said with a smile as the nurse checked on the machines. jack looked at her before looking back to the doctor before speaking while his mother woke up.

"I'm guessing that the operation was good?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. the doctor chuckled a little before nodding.

"Yes, it went well. But," he said, making Jack look at him a little more intensely "you were asleep for almost two weeks." the doctor finished saying, while jack look surprised before he spoke.

"I knew I would be out for some time, but not that long," Jack muttered to himself before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see it was his mother giving him an encouraging smile.

"We'll get you up and about with your new body as soon as you are ready." the doctor said, getting Jack's and his mother attention while the nurse just finished checking the machines.

Jack looked around the room before looking at his body seeing all the cables and wires hooked up to him, thinking about something, he willed himself to get up to the surprise of the occupants in the room, his body started sitting up and getting out of the bed while all the cords and cables detached themselves as he moved.

His mother and doctor stepped back along with the nurse as they watched Jack move his new body like he had it for his entire life. He looked at the doctor after examining his body with his gaze as it seemed to sharpen and icons appeared in his vision describing properties of things and identifying whos who and if their friend or foe, he also saw an arrow appear that was colored blue with the Autobot symbol beside it.

He followed the arrow with his gaze to see an outline of something outside that looked like a motorcycle in the parking lot with the outline color is blue and red with other things outside being outlined in grey.

He looked at the other occupants of the room to see them widened their eyes looking at him. He tilted his head a little before speaking.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jack asked while he looked at them, his mother getting a small hand mirror from her purse that was on the bedside table and giving it to her son who now noticed that he was much taller than everyone in the room with them coming up to around his stomach to chest area, then he looked at mirror to see his reflection, which surprised him since his face looked normal along with his hair, except his eyes, where the whites are being completely black while his iris's glowed blue.

He looked up when the doctor spoke.

"Well it seems your systems are starting up, including you ocular system, your other systems should be starting soon as well. I'm not sure you noticed but your voice is a little weak and hoarse, your voice system will take care of it. Once that is done we will begin your recovery and help you learn your body better." the doctor finished.

Jack spoke a few seconds after the doctor finished speaking.

"I have one question," Jack said while he finally noticed what the doctor said about his voice, the doctor nodded at jack for him to continue.

Jack closed his eyes for a second before feeling a slight tingle in his neck before opening his eye's with them glowing more intensely and spoke.

"When do we begin?" Jack asked with his voice normal with the undertone of it being robotic.

 **End chapter 1 preview I did this chapter to see how you all think about it and if I should start a story about it and if you want me to make this story then pm me about it and if you enjoyed it, leave a like and a fav and have a good time reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

here is the next chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy it, EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's if any appear and everything else that pops up belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

"Alright, your good to go Jack." the Doctor said to Jack, who is stepping off of a specially made treadmill meant to withstand his new body.

"Alright, thank's again doctor." Jack said gratefully before he thought back to all the routines he's been doing lately for the last 3 hours of getting used to his new body.

The doctors and nurses had him doing many stretches of movements to see if he has any problems, which were none thankfully. Now Jack can leave the hospital and return back to the Autobot base.

As Jack was heading toward the front door he felt slightly embarrassed, the reason was that he was wearing nothing, no clothes at all. He couldn't wear clothes right now since his old ones that he was wearing before won't fit him anymore and the hospital doesn't have any in his size, but he was still glad that he could still wear clothes it will just take a little longer to get them on.

As he walked towards the door he looked over at the clock to see the time was 9 in the morning, making Jack be surprised a little.

When Jack got to the door and opened it, he was mentally preparing himself just in case there were people going to surround him asking questions.

Luckily there weren't any crowds of people in sight, so that relaxed Jack a little bit, he saw his mother getting the car ready close by.

"Hey, mom." Jack called out as he walked over, getting his mothers attention.

"You ready to go?" June asked her son, seeing him nod before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get going." Jack said while he looked at the car in uncertainty.

"Something wrong?" June asked as she got in the driver's seat before looking at her son to see his expression.

"I don't think the car can handle my weight now." Jack said as he kept his expression.

"Jack, don't worry. I'm sure the car can handle it." June assured her son, making Jack nod slightly before he opened the passenger door and turned around before slowly sitting down while facing away from the car, holding himself up as he did so.

As he was slowly sitting, June was watching with a raised eyebrow before her eyes went wide and her eyebrows went up as she felt the car groan in protest immensely and leaning toward the side Jack is on, making said teen quickly get back up, letting the car return back to its previous position.

"Told you." Jack said with a deadpan look as he bent down to look through the window to look at his mom, who still had the surprised look before she lightly shook her head.

"Then how are we going to get you back home? You can't run there and keep up with the car while on the way." June said while thinking to herself, not noticing the look of realization on Jack's face.

"I think I can." Jack said, snapping June from her murmuring, making her look at him.

"What! No, no no no. You are not running while trying to keep up with the car, you just got out of the hospital." June said worriedly while trying to dissuade Jack from the idea.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get hurt while doing this, I promise." Jack said with a smile before he stepped away from the car and got ready.

June simply sighed at this since she knew she couldn't dissuade him from this and started the car.

As his mother did this, Jack thought of ways to keep up, he had a few options which involved running which he thinks he can run that fast, another option was holding on to the back of the car, Jack shook his head at that immediately when it came up.

Before he could continue with idea's, something appeared in his HUD that looked like his body but it had what looked like three ice skates on each foot, one in the normal place while the other two were on the sides of his foot at an angle towards the ground, the same on the other foot.

On the arms was what looked like vambraces made of metal that look too big for his arms since they cover his entire forearms like a mini shield with his hands going in the vambraces at the wrist before his fingers come back out with the palm being right under the metal, the same with his other arm.

He also noticed that the body was covered in aerodynamic looking armor that cover's his entire body along with what looks like two small jet engine's in his upper back where his shoulder blades are.

"Huh, I guess that could work if it was possible." Jack muttered to himself before he felt his body shifting, he looked down quickly to see his body moving on its own, similar to how he saw the Autobots transform.

After a few seconds, he was standing a little higher due to the skates on his feet and his body covered in the armor along with his arms and head being the same as the image he saw on his HUD.

He looked over to see his mother staring with a fish-like expression when he finished changing.

"Jack, what just happened?" June asked with worry in her voice while she watched Jack examine himself before he looked at his HUD to see the name of the mode he's in.

"I guess I have a way to keep up now." Jack said before he looked back to his mother.

"This is Racer Mode, as the name suggests I can assume it goes fast," Jack said before he looked around to see some people walking by stopping and watching.

"Let's get going, shall we." Jack said as he looked back at his mother before sweeping his arm in the direction they're going.

"After you." Jack said while bowing his head slightly, his mother giggled to herself slightly before she started driving, Jack crouched slightly while getting into a position like he is about to start skating.

After a few seconds, a low humming sound was heard and the engines on Jack's back started lowly before they picked up power, causing him to move forward like he was skating on ice.

There was some scraping sound as the skates on his feet went along the ground, but nothing more which is surprising since he thought it would make a horrible screeching type sound but all he heard was the low scraping sound.

Jack saw his mother pull out onto the road before stopping at a red light a block away before she looked in the mirror to see him jumping through the air over a curb and landed on the road before he came to a stop next to the car on the sidewalk.

"Surprise." Jack said after he stopped next to the car.

This kept on until they got back to their house, June making sure Jack got their safely with no problems before she had to go back to work at the hospital.

Jack looked in the garage to see Arcee in vehicle mode before she moved the front tire towards him.

"You doing okay, Jack?" Arcee asked as she moved forward a little.

"I'm doing good, I'm guessing everyone at the base is worried in their own way," Jack said before he deadpanned while speaking again.

"and Miko is probably saying that I'm lucky to get out of school and not have any homework to do." Jack finished speaking with a dull voice.

"Your right, everybody is worried along with Miko complaining that you have no schoolwork," Arcee said with amusement in her voice before she continued.

"You also would have to thank her as she kept pestering Ratchet about your new body, along with attachments and many different modes along with it." Arcee finished speaking.

"Oh joy." Jack said sarcastically before looking at the garage door and walked over to it and started opening it, he looked behind him to see Arcee put Sadie, her hologram rider, up to not draw suspicion.

"Might as well head to the base to put everyone's worry at ease," Jack said before he shuddered slightly as Arcee backed out of the garage, Sadie moving to make it look like she's moving Arcee before he continued speaking.

"And endure Miko's million question barrage." Jack said with dread in his voice before he closed the garage and turned around to see Arcee by the curb, ready to head out.

Jack walked to the curb before he changed to Racer mode, noticing that he got no reaction from Arcee beside her turning her tire towards him.

"Let's get going." Jack said before he took off down the road heading to the Autobot base, Arcee right behind him, making idle chat about what's been going on while Jack was in the hospital.

Then Arcee got an idea while they were heading to the base.

"How about we see how fast you can go, Jack?" Arcee suggested as they left the town.

Jack thought it over before speaking while looking over to Arcee, to see she deactivated her Sadie hologram.

"Sure, close to the base or all the way?" Jack asked while looking back forward and moving again before he saw Arcee speed up extremely quickly, he heard her shout as she got further away.

"CLOSE TO BASE!" Arcee shouted as she continued to gain speed.

She looked behind her to see if Jack was there or farther back, but what she didn't expect to see was Jack catching up to her very quickly in a position that made him look like he was laying on his back and propping himself up with his elbows, but she noticed there were two smaller, but still strong looking skates coming from his back and onto the ground, providing more strength to hold him up.

The helmet he was wearing looked like it could sink halfway down into his chest with the way he was looking, making it slightly funny to Arcee, she also noticed that where his eyes were located, she could see a faint blue glow that you would have to be looking for it to see it, but its still there.

Soon Jack was right next to Arcee, going neck and neck as they sped toward the base.

AUTOBOT BASE

The base was full of activity and nervousness.

The reason is that they were called by Arcee who told them that she was coming to base with Jack, making some of them happy to see him, others glad he was okay, and one certain teenage girl very excited to see him and how he looks along with the surprise she got Ratchet to make after pestering him non-stop.

A few minutes have passed since they got the call, soon they heard the sound of an engine along with a scraping sound coming from the tunnel that leads to the entrance of the base.

Arcee came in and transformed and stepped aside as Jack came in at high speed, spooking some of the bots and Raf with Miko looking excited, then he turned suddenly making him flip into the air sideways.

As Jack was in the air, he changed back to what he looked like before he left the hospital and landed next to Arcee, who had a hand on her hip and leaning to the side as she looked down at him with a smirk.

"What?" Jack asked innocently after seeing the look Arcee has, making some of the bots shake their heads with Miko talking excitedly.

"Dude that was awesome!" Miko said as she ran down the stairs and up to him as he walked to the stairs that led up to the human area.

"I guess it was." Jack said with an embarrassed look before he walked up the stairs, hearing the sound of metal hitting metal with every step he took.

"I can't wait to see what you look like when you put on the attachments I asked Doc to make!" Miko said as she followed him up the stairs, some of the bots watching in amusement, Optimus watching with a small smile.

"More like pestering me non-stop." Ratchet grumbled as he was walking in with a small metal crate in his hand, for a human though it was big enough for four people to fit inside comfortably with some movement space.

Ratchet started explaining what the crate was as he walked to the human area.

"Miko kept pestering me to make different attachments for you should the situation ever called for it, so here you go. There's only a few right now since I don't see what other attachments you would need." Ratchet said as he placed the crate down and Jack saw what looked like an eye scanner and a small plug-in port around the area his hand hung by his side.

"So what does it do?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at the crate with a curious look, Bumblebee, and Arcee doing the same along with Raf while Miko was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a big grin.

They got their answer when Jack walked up and allowed the scanner run over his eye before he lifted his arm up and placed his hand over the plug-in port, a plug coming out of his wrist after a piece of metal shifted out of the way.

Jack could only blink when information was suddenly downloaded into his brain, showing him what the crate does and what attachments are in for him to use.

The crate suddenly opened up, making Jack step back in surprise as he and the others, besides Ratchet, watch the crate open quickly into a large and thick arch-like doorway.

"Woah." Miko breathed before she took a picture with her phone, Arcee spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"So what is it supposed to do?" Arcee asked with a raised brow ridge, Jack shrugged and walked into the doorway and stood there for a few moments then the panels inside the inner doorway opened and robotic arms came out and started to take Jack's arms and legs off along with some of the armor over his torso with extreme precision and high speed.

The bots were about to intervene before they stopped themselves when they noticed Jack wasn't trying to escape or freaking out, though his face had a look of surprise and his eyes were watching the arms do their work.

Miko and Raf were surprised and scared when they saw what was going on to Jack, soon everyone saw that his limbs were replaced with gunmetal grey ones that looked like he was wearing smooth and rounded armor with black leather underneath it.

The only part that was strange about the arms were the circle parts on the front and back of his shoulders, other than that he looked like he had normal arms.

"Do you guys have any clothes that I could wear? It's kinda getting embarrassing always walking around in a state close to being in the nude." Jack said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, snapping everyone back to their senses.

Miko started giggling to herself as she ran to her backpack that had another bag that was black next to it and grabbed the black bag and brought it to Jack with a grin.

"Here you go! Go and try them on!" Miko said excitedly as she pushed Jack toward the bathroom that was to the side in the human area.

"Alright, alright already." Jack said as he went inside the bathroom to change into the clothes Miko got him, hoping they weren't in her style of clothing.

"He's gonna look like Genos from one punch man so much, it's going to be awesome!" Miko said as she walked back to her previous spot close to Raf, who looked at her along with some of the bots.

"Genos?" Arcee asked while she placed a hand on her shapely hip, looking at Miko for an explanation.

"Genos is a super-powered cyborg that can have his body changed to help in some situations." Miko said simply, making everyone stare at her.

"Alright, I'm done changing." Jack said as he walked out of the bathroom and into view of the others, they saw he was wearing a pair of jeans with a black belt, black durable looking shoes, and a white sleeveless shirt that had another sleeveless shirt over it, a dark grey one.

"How do I look?" Jack asked as he looked at himself while the others gave their own answers.

"You look awesome!" Miko said with a grin as she took a picture.

"I have to agree with Miko, you do look awesome." Bulkhead said with a grin as he crossed his arms.

Bumblebee gave a few whirs and beeps before giving a thumbs up.

Ratchet simply grunted as he watched, but the others could see the pride in his eyes.

Optimus simply smiled and nodded as he continued watching.

Arcee was also watching with a smile before she spoke.

"Looking good there, hotshot." she said as Jack moved around, seeing if the clothes get hung up on anything, but found that it didn't.

TIMESKIP

"I really don't want to do this." Jack said as he rode Arcee to the high school since Jack was released from the hospital on Friday, so he had the entire weekend to get used to his new limbs.

Explaining them to his mom was difficult, but she bought it, the story is that friends of his, Raf and Ratchet, made covers that cover his limbs to make them more streamlined, making them more normal looking if he decided to wear a long sleeve shirt so his arms don't look blocky.

Jack was nervous inside, but outside he was calm and neutral when telling his mother.

He was also told that his limbs and body were made of spare cybertronian metal that was lying around the base, light but extremely durable since Ratchet mixed another cybertronian metal with it.

What Jack didn't know was that Arcee offered some cybertronian metal of her own body, surprising Ratchet greatly when he was making the limbs.

When he asked why, his answer was only a glare, making him shut up and start working. What he didn't know was that Arcee was affected greatly in such a short time that Jack was with them, feelings she thought she couldn't have formed and blossomed in her spark and processor.

She was also glad that Jack has a spark now too that looks like a metal sphere in his chest that has round windows to allow people to see the glowing orb of energy that floats within the sphere.

Ratchet replaced the metal that was taken from Arcee with the spare metal he was planning to use for the limbs, making it look like she didn't even offer in the first place.

"You don't have a choice Jack," Arcee said as they rode down the street toward the high school in the distance.

"You need your education even if you have a cybertronian processor in your head now, that just makes it all the more easy for you if you end up having to solve a really complex problem." Arcee said as they got closer to the school.

As they got to the parking lot, Jack looked at the clock in the corner of his HUD and saw that he has 15 minutes before the school day starts.

He saw Miko and Raf waiting for him on the steps, Miko on her phone while Raf was on his laptop before they both looked up and saw Jack get off of Arcee after she parked in the parking spot between Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Good luck today, hotshot." Arcee said quietly as Jack got off and adjusted his bag as he started walking.

"Show them what you got, Jacky." Bulkhead encouraged while Bumblebee beeped and whired a few times.

"Thanks, guys." Jack said as he looked back with a small smile before he turned and walked up to Miko and Raf before all three walked up the steps before stopping in front of the doors, Jack ignoring all the stare's and whispering.

"Alright, let's do this." Jack muttered as he opened the door to start the school day.

Chapter 2 end

Sorry, this took so long, my job has me so tired and worked up to the point where I have only one day off while I work the rest so I apologize again. Also, I'm planning on making two more stories, one about 'Familiar of Zero' and 'Gundam' with Louise summoning a Gundam of my choosing, i'm sure you'll be surprised by which Gundam i'll have her summon. If you can guess which Gundam im having her summon then I will announce that you have guess right and you will have the privilege to suggest some story ideas for me to make and I will state that you suggested that I make them, basically you would be the idea and creator of that story while I make it happen and the praise goes to you. The other story is a 'telltale series the walking dead' and Halo where an oc spartan and his equipment getting sent to the walking dead world and taking care of Clementine.

Hope you liked the chapter if you did then leave a favorite, like, a review, and a follow. HAVE FUN READING EVERYONE! EvaUnit15 going into the studio.


End file.
